


Breakout

by FunionMunion



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games), PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: first fic, personal headcannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunionMunion/pseuds/FunionMunion
Summary: Ever thought about how weird it was that Jacket was still alive in Payday 2? Well I did and so I came up with this to explain it. It'll also bring up a few things such as why the Richard mask looks so different and such.





	Breakout

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is really bad and I'm probably mischaracterizing The Elephant but there wasnt enough in game (from what I've played) to really help fuel this.

2 men walked through the dark corridor of the empty cell block in near complete silence, until one of them finally spoke up.

"You're sure you want to see him alone?" The security guard asked in a gruff tone.

"Positive, I know exactly who he is". He kept walking with the same confident swagger he had been keeping as he walked.

"I still can't comprehend what you would want with someone like him..."

"And that's why I'm talking to him and you're leaving once we arrive"

The pair of men approached a heavy metal door, peering through they could see an old, blond man flicking a lighter on and off. "This is it sir, I'm sorry can't let you in". He ignored the warning, shooing him off as he knocked on the small window to the room. 

"Hello, Mr..." He looked down at the file he held in his hands "No name given...We'll have to fix that later" he mumbled. The old man looked up and motioned that he was listening.

"Great, I am John Simmons, but I think you can call me the Elephant". The mans eyes narrowed in response "You see, I have the power to get you out of this little cell but I need a favor from you" The man stood up from the bed he was sitting on and approached the door, malice in his eyes. "I don't think you'll want to attack me, I can just as easily get you moved to death row." The elephant looked back at the man, deadly serious. He had moved back a bit, taking a more submissive perspective. "Perfect, now about this favor. I need all the information you have on a certain crime boss, one you would happen to be familiar with correct?". He sat at attention, curious as to where he was going with this 

"The Russian mafia". The man dropped the lighter, the cheap peice of plastic clinking against the floor. "Recently they've been reappearing. It seems that you didnt exterminate them to the point you apparently thought you had". At this point the man was grinning, on one hand he was mad that the mafia had come back but on the other...A chance to kill...A chance to take more revenge... "I thought so. I will have you transported to Ashfield detention center. I expect you'll have plenty to talk about". "That's right...Plenty". He thought to himself.


End file.
